just keep looking Call
by vsoreid
Summary: this is years after the Twilight novels Embry has left the reservation to build a new life and at the most unexpected moment and time he meets, Alexis Grey and independent and stubborn girl who he imprints on, but she has a few issues of her own and is not so thrilled about the idea of love... K for now but will eventually have lemons
1. alexis grey

_**Lexi's POV**_

Ugh. I hate this office and everything that comes along with it. Nothing good ever happens when I am in this office like this. I cannot wait to wash my hands of this place for good. They try and tell you that they'll do their best that everything they're doing is for the best. How can that possibly be true when they are the ones ripping your family apart.

"So good morning Alexis Grey? How are you doing today?" my social worker asked as she walked into the room, heels clacking with what I assume are the files belonging to me and my siblings. why does she always feel the need to address me by my full name, even months after we have known each other. I have to say that of all my social workers Mrs. Beck is by far the perkiest. I'm guessing she's new, and after a few years all this spark and need to help "lost" children will be gone. Especially when she has lost more kids than she has saved.

"I'm good" I replied dryly I always believe in being nice to the good ones even if you don't want to be because then they would like you more and at least put in more effort.

"So the good news is that you won your scholarship. Isn't that great?" she asked not even waiting for an answer continued. "I'm also sad to tell you that I also have bad news, I have yet to find a foster home for you and all your siblings, but I did manage to get the twins together, although they are not with their prospective twin….. I don't know I- it's just that um…" yea did I mention that she has the tendency to blabber on and on and then start to stutter when she feels like she has let you down. It would be cute if she was talking about someone else's life and not mine. At this moment it is downright annoying and frankly I'm getting pissed off by the second

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked trying to not lose it and stick to my rule about being nice to social workers.

"Ok so you have twin siblings Aiden and Jada which are the fraternal twins, boy and girl and then identical twin sisters Spencer and Taylor-

"I already know this plus it's all n the file which means you should already know this, can you just get to the point?"

"Um well originally you were all placed in separate foster homes and when I tried to rectify that there seemed to have been some mix up the paperwork and I tried to get you all placed together when I was unable to do that due to space I tried to get the twins together…." See what I mean, still blabbering. "Well now we have Taylor and Aiden in the same foster home and Jada and Spencer are in the same foster home."

I tried to process what she said and though it was not ideal at least the younger ones, Jada and Aiden had the older ones to look out for them, which is the next best thing since I am unable to at the moment.

"Ok now back to the scholarship, aren't you excited…" I usually tune her out she tends to ramble on even without having another person present for the conversation. At the moment I was tuning her out to stare at myself in the mirror behind her, wondering why I decided not to put a brush through it it now my curly brown head of hair is going to a be a bitch to control when I do decide to comb it. My usually olive/tan skin tone looks a little pale if that is even possible, I was now looking at my eyes they are way too far apart and look dead and tired at the moment,

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh sorry" I tried my best to look apologetic which I am sure I failed at miserably.

"I was just saying that the court has mandated that you have a stellar attendance at this new school, and to keep your scholarship you have to maintain at least a B average."

I knew I was smart but when I first found out that I might get a scholarship I was sure that there had to be some kind of fluke. Scholarships aren't for kids like me. If a kid in foster care gets a scholarship it's usually the ones who are adopted or are so perfect that their foster family keeps them. Or the ones that are socially inept or just plain weird. Which unfortunately we have an abundance of those in the foster care system or group homes whichever you see fit.

I listened to her speech about the requirements and all the things I need to do to not get kicked out of yet another school. And about how we would have to have a meeting every other Thursday to see how I was doing. I had already gathered my things to go when Mrs. Beck stopped me.

"I know you want your siblings back all under one roof and I know you turn eighteen in a few months, so this is the time to buck up and try and prove to the courts that you are responsible enough to get the job done". She said all of this while staring right into my eyes while I stared back at her dumbfounded. 1) because I am still not used her saying phrases such as buck up and 2) I mean even though that was my plan I have yet to tell anyone about it. So how did she even guess that that was what I was up. It was the whole reason I applied for the scholarship in the first place.

I drove the hour that it takes to get from Mrs. Beck's office to the diner where I work. I was a little early for my shift so looked at the Brochure that Mrs. Beck gave me for the new school that I would start on Monday. I am already behind seeing that three weeks of school has already went by. On the brochure was a bunch of rich kids laughing and having fun, with not a care in the world. They seemed to have all that they could ever need and want, what I wouldn't give to be like one of them. I changed into my black slacks and clack top, which is standard uniform for anyone that works at Mercer's Restaurant. I have been working here for a few months now and I have come to really like the job. The food is amazing and since it's kind of upscale we get fancy customers who leave fancy tips. So that's a plus. I told my manager about school and that I wouldn't be as available I usually am. I finished my shift at around 11 and ending the night with a decent amount of tips. It was surprisingly slow for a Friday night.


	2. Embry Call

Embry's POV

Waking up in someone else's bed has to be the most awkward thing there is. I always debate on whether to wake the other or not. I mean at least saying goodbye and a chaste kiss on the forehead has got to be better than the alternative. Which is to wake up disappointed, alone and confused. It's the middle of the night and look at me trying to sneak out like a dumb frat boy while, Amber- no April? Anna? Amanda! Yes that's it. While Amanda is blissfully asleep and unawares that the nice guy she met at a bar is not so nice after all. It's not something I enjoy doing, but something I feel is necessary. To mine and the pack's chargin, I have yet to imprint, so having meaningful relationships is something that I have kind of become a pro at. I mean I have experienced second hand (through Leah and Sam) what it's like to be dumped and left for dry when your imprint comes along. Sam's guilt is not something I want to live with and Leah's bitterness is definitely not something I would want some poor girl to feel after I do find my imprint. And after all, I am a man, I have needs.

I quickly drove to my house which is close enough to the woods so I can phase whenever I need to. But still close enough to the city where I don' feel like such a loner. My place is like a glorified bachelor pad, and it's pretty amazing if I di say so myself, which I do. It's all black furniture and silver curtains. I once saw a home décor magazine and when I bought the place. I told the decorator I wanted exactly what was in the picture. She did not disappoint. I love coming home where I can be myself and just relax letting my mind wander. Which it usually does. And when do it's always about back home.

It's been years since I left the Rez to find this amazing and wonderful imprint that is supposed to be there for me through thick and thin. I left with high hopes thinking that any day now it will happen for me. I remember the first few years just walking staring into random girls eyes, yea I know creep life, but what can I say I was desperate. When that didn't work out I decided to go to college. I figured I have to find her there right? Wrong. I'd major in teaching while I waited for my dream girl to arrive and when that didn't happened I kept moving back and for the across the country to different teaching jobs. So as not to form connections and also so people won't get suspicious as why I don't age. About three years ago I moved back closer to home unbeknownst to anyone and took a teaching job in right in Willow's Creek, which is a town lose to Port Angelos. After a while I stopped looking for said imprint. I figured it's probably never going to happen to me anyways. I remember having that same conversation with Sam and some the other guys in the pack. We figure it'll probably never happen. After all originally imprinting was a rare thing but seeing as it happened to so many of our pack brothers we figured it'll happen for all of us. I guess we were wrong about that. So yeah this is where I'm at in life.

I was woken out of my sleep by the insistent ring of my phone. I chose to ignore it but yet again it kept ringing. I looked at the clock at my bedside which read 6:15am.

"Hello?" I managed to mumble out

"EMBRY!? How are you Hun?"

I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Kim on the line. I cursed myself for not checking the caller I.D first. I think they take a raffle and whoever loses has to call me on a weekly basis and make sure that I am not dead. I usually ignore these calls which is why I haven't spoken to anyone back home in a while. Unless you count when I phase which I don't do a lot of these days just whenever I get a whiff of the occasional leech lurking around. Usually when I do I keep the chatter to a minimum plus the new pups know better than to engage me in conversation. Jared, Paul, and Seth have all stopped phasing to age and build families with their wives. The only one who still phases anymore is Jacob and Quil who is going to stop phasing in a few years anyways since Claire is about to be an adult and he wants to age along with her.

"Hey Kim…. Yeah I'm good just been a bit busy I meant to call I just -"

"Like you always are Embry "busy" I could imagine her rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone

"Yoo EMBRY?! How's it going man?" this was Jared, I could hear Kim grumbling about how she wasn't done talking to me and something about the kids

"When you coming to visit man? We all miss you?"

"Yea, I know soon, it's just that I've been-"

"Busy yea we all know how busy you have been"

"Sorry ab-"

"Embry Honey just come for a quick visit Chris's Birthday is in a few months and we're having a big party" this was Kim back on the line I'm thinking she grabbed the phone back from Jared.

"Oh yea he's gonna be five right?"

"No, eight" she replied and I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Fuck. "Just make sure you come this time O.K. Em? We all miss-"

I hung up the phone before she could finish. It's not that I don't miss them I really do. It's sickening to be there and watch everyone be all lovey dovey, they all have families . And though I am happy for my brothers and their significant others is just a painful reminder of how alone I am. I have nothing to show for the last fifteen years of my life. I got up and made some breakfast and made my way down to the school that I teach, Willow Crest high School.


	3. first day jitters

So I officially start my first day of school today. I don't know why I always feel so nervous I've been to about seven different schools or maybe eight if you count the one I went to for about two weeks, which I really don't. I decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a loose, sheer white blouse and an above the knee loose black cardigan. I revel in the last few sunny days that we have left and once again make a promise to myself that I will one day live somewhere where it does not snow. As soon as I was dressed I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Most of the other girls that also lives in the foster home was already downstairs either getting ready, making breakfast, lounging on the couch or doing whatever it is they plan to do with their days. My foster mother Janet it looks like fell asleep at the kitchen table, again. I don't know who in their right minds would ever allow her and her husband, Eric, to be foster parents. Though they were incompetent, I have to say that they are not the worst foster "parents" I've been with. You have Janet who is a slob and does nothing but stay on the couch and try and swindle us out of any extra money we may have. And has got to be the sleaziest and dirtiest cop I have ever have the chance of meeting. I really think the only reason they are even foster parents is to collect the checks every month. They have yet to spend even a penny of that check on any of us. A few of us have jobs and are able to take care of our selves while the others bum around or depend on the boyfriend of the month to take care of them. I grabbed an apple and out I went to start the first day of my new school.

As I drove into the parking lot of the school I knew in an instant that I was not going to fit in anywhere. I already knew it was a school for rich kids but I had no idea they were this rich. I was driving by Cadillac's and Volvos and some I don't even know but they sure as hell looked expensive. I saw a few people laugh and snicker at Athena, yes I named my car, and why not after the Goddess of war? "it's OK Athena let them laugh away let them underestimate us. We will have the last laugh". Yea I'm acutely aware that I am talking to my car, but I am damn proud of my car. I slaved and saved every penny just for this car. So there is no way in hell I was going to let anyone make me fell ashamed of my baby.

I got out the car and went to the main office and spoke to the lady at the front desk Mrs. ? Honestly I can't even remember her name all I was thinking was that she looks the secretary from Ferris Bueller's Day off. She told me to have a seat and that the principal would see me soon. Which struck me as weird seeing as it's usually the secretary who gives me everything I need and just send me on my way. I waited about 15 minutes before the principal Mr. Lennox was able to see me. And I must say that he looked nothing like I expected a principal to look like. For one he was at least 6 ft. with broad shoulders and blonde hair. He had very chiseled features and piercing grey eyes. When I first walked in he just stared at me looking surprised. "Um hi?" I said after it got a little weird.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Lennox and you must be Alexis grey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too"

"although you are late we're already three weeks into the school year you have a bit of catching up to do."

"Yeah I know I had to get my paperwork in order plus my-"

"Um it's OK," he said silencing me with the wave of a hand he looked on edge, as to why I really don't know. Must be a stressful job.

"Well it's required that all the students that were awarded the scholarship also have to participate in a school club or sport".

Now that was going to be a problem

"The thing is Mr. Lennox, I already have after school job that I really do need,so I really don't have the time to commit to a sport or club although I wish I did". NOT.

"Well..Um yes. I'm sure we can work something out. A few of our kids here do have jobs which exempt them from certain extracurricular activities. Yes we can work around it. But I will need proof of said job."

He continued to give me the speech that Mrs. Beck gave about requirements and staying in school yada yada yada. He then proceeded to hand me textbooks for all my classes which weighted a ton and half. I dropped the books off at my car, after a few rest stops of course. Those books were too damn heavy, just in time for the bell to ring signaling it was time for my fourth period class.

With the school map I found the class without getting lost. I immediately went to sit at the back of the class. I hated the whole introduction of the new student thing it's overrated, hopefully I'll be here for the rest of the year and they will eventually learn my name. some guy glared at me when he saw me sitting there I suppose this was probably his seat but oh well, he'll live. I waited and took notes all while keeping my head down. I waited until till the class was over before I decided to let the teacher, Mr. Call know that he in fact had a new student in his class, I waited until the rest of the class filed out, and boy am I glad I did, because nothing could have prepared me for the sight that was my English teacher, Mr. Call.

I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop and I knew I should but I could not take my eyes off those deep chocolate brown eyes that made you think of warm and sunny days, I could get lost in those eyes forever. And tall, he was freakishly tall but it looked good on him plus he had muscles that didn't make him look lanky. He was muscular but not in a meat head I'm on steroids sort of way and you could see the outline of those muscles, even though he was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt. And Even though I was sure that I was making it up I could have sworn that he was just as mesmerized I was.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Call, I mean Embry, yes Embry Call but everyone just calls me Mr. Call."

He said while holding his hand out for me to take. I took his hand all while still staring into his eyes. His hands were warm, too warm, but in a good way like the type of warm you want to feel after coming in from the cold.

"I know" I replied

"And you are? I don't think I've seen you in this class before."

"I'm Alexis Grey or you can just call me lexi."

It was then that I realized we were still shaking hands and took my hand out of his grasp.

"so what can I do for you today Alexis ?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am actually here, today is my first day and I didn't want to do the whole class introduction thing so I just figured I'd wait till the end of class"

"yea good thing I definitely would have had you done the whole class introduction thing" he joked

"so I guess I'll just go then" I grudgingly replied while racking my brain as to what else I can say to make me have to prolong leaving this beautiful specimen.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of my fourth period class and I was at the door laughing at some stupid corny joke that one of my students just said. It was when I closed the door and turned around did I notice her. I swear all the breathe was knocked out of me and in that moment nothing else mattered, nothing else existed but . Her and that curly main that she had in a ponytail and those beautiful round eyes and those full lips. For a while I imagined I was dreaming that this was not real, it was a figment of my imagination. It's happened, it finally happened. I've heard my brothers describe it often even seen in their memories. But it was nothing compared to actually feeling it. It truly was the most amazing feeling. And in that instant you knew that nothing else mattered, and you didn't want anything else to matter. And she was perfect and beautiful more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I longed to touch her.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Call, I mean Embry, yes Embry Call but everyone calls me Mr. Call" but you can call me whatever I wanted to add but had to refrain myself. I'd much rather she called me Jared though.

"I know"

"And you are? I don't think I've seen you in this class before". I really hope she hasn't been in the class and I haven't noticed, which is highly impossible, there is no way that you could overlook something so beautiful.

"Alexis Grey or you just call me Lexi" her hands felt so tiny and delicate compared to mine.

"so what can I do for you today Alexis? I asked I tried not to seem disappointed by the fact that she pulled her hands away from mine.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am actually here, its my first day and I didn't want to do the whole class introduction thing so I figured I'd wait until the end of class".

"yea good thing, I would have definitely let you had you done the whole classroom introduction thing" I said it jokingly buy I really. Would have though it would be one of the perfect ways to get to know a little more about her without seeming like a total creep. Even at this very moment I wanted to bombard her with questions and get to know the being that is Alexis grey.

"I guess I'll just go then." unwanted to object but felt as if that would have been too much too soon.

I watched as she walked out the door. Fuck. Embry how stupid are you? Why didn't you just tell her to stay. I was too busy reprimanding myself for not finding some excuse for her to stay longer. While reprimanding myself I was relishing in the fact that it finally happened. I finally found my imprint and she couldn't be more perfect. I didn't realize she came back in the classroom until she was standing right next to me. "Mr. Call?"

I opened my eyes and there she was standing right in front of my desk "are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine, good, I just I was just trying to take a little nap."

"oh " she looked a bit disappointed and started to leave "sorry to bother you ill just go then -"

"no, no, don't do that, stay. Why don't you have a seat"

She sat in the chair right in front of my desk.

"I just, maybe you can give me any assignments that I have missed so far?"

"no its fine that's ok".

"it wouldn't be fair plus I kinda want something to do rather than go to lunch at a new school".

"those can be awkward" she looked even more nervous than I felt. I suspect that she's feeling it to.

"well to make up past assignments you can just write a personal essay telling me a little about yourself, the school year just started so I haven't given too much assignments as yet." I had to pat myself on the back for thinking of this right on the spot. It's a good way to get to know her without seeming like the overbearing teacher. And that way it would be for me only. She laughed nervously but agreed. I could see that she was trying to even out her breathing which resulted in me watching her chest rise and fall. And I have to admit that just the sight of that black bra through her sheer top was getting me a little excited. And of course like a teenage boy Embry jr. perked up. I swear I was in a trance, and was getting more worked up than ever before. Just at the sight of a bra.

"So Mr Call? How long have you been a teacher?"

"A while" I was debating whether or not to tell her the whole truth or to lie. I didn't like the idea of lying but I couldn't really tell her the truth.

" Cause that's not vague". I had to laugh, I did not expect her to call me out.

"eight years"

She looked at me skeptically and I know she was doubting me. "How old are you then?

"how old do I look?"

"too young to be teaching for eight years"

"I hear that a lot". I could tell that she was trying to do the math and figure it out.

"So Lexi, what brings you here? So late in the school year at that?"

"just too cool for school ya know?" she replied with a smirk.

I could not stop myself from smiling, elated does not even come clos to how I was feeling.

The bell rang just in time because was seconds away from jumping across the table and just hold her, or possibly even more, oh how I really wanted to more.

Snap out of it embry!

Don't be a perv

Just be cool

Take it slow and do not screw this up like you do everything else.


End file.
